A New Leaf
by streaklash
Summary: He is calm and observant. He hides his abilities to achieve his goal. What will he do when someone finds out about it


Chapter 1: The beginning and the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

There he sat. His cerulean blue eyes fixed on the book he was holding. The sun's rays shone on his face making him a lot more visible. His spiky blonde hair and whisker marks made him easily recognizable. Here sat Naruto Uzumaki a lonely orphan who was hated by almost the entire village.

"Chakra theory" he muttered looking at the book.

He liked to read and observe. It was a thing he had picked up some time ago and had become a second nature to him. He had entered the academy a few years ago and it hadn't been what he had expected. He thought that entering the academy would make his life much easier but in fact it made his life more detestable. He didn't get why the populous hated him so much. He was always looked at with cold eyes like an unwanted being. Some people had called him demon but he just didn't get why, he was just a little boy.

Earlier today, Iruka Umino, his sensei in the academy had explained the concept behind chakra but he hadn't really been paying attention. Not wanting to fall behind, he had borrowed the book from the library without the librarian noticing. His stealth was getting better and better after all he needed it to escape from angry mobs.

He opened the book and began to take in the information. He absorbed all he could about chakra. How it was formed by the combination of physical and mental energies and how it was used to create jutsu of all kinds. After a few minutes of reading he practiced what he had learnt after all what good was a kunai if you didn't know how to use it.

Time skip (3 years)

Over the years, Naruto had grown in size and knowledge. He had been training very hard pushing himself to extreme limits. His forearms now sported bandages which covered his scarred tissues. His biceps were larger in size and his hair had grown in length. He had wanted to purchase an orange jacket but had decided against it as it was not a good colour for a ninja. Iruka had taught them a couple of jutsus though they were the basic academy techniques. Through the years he had managed to train on his chakra control although it was not perfect he was able to perform techniques without wasting much chakra. During his training he had also found that he had unnaturally large chakra reserves for a kid his age and this had made it difficult for him to perform the normal clone jutsu. But through much effort he could now perform the jutsu perfectly even without hand seals. He could also perform the substitution transformation also without seals.

oOo

The art for the day was taijutsu. The students were paired up against each other. The rules were simple, no weapons or ninjutsu only taijutsu. Most of the academy students had managed to defeat their opponent in a short amount of time others took longer than usual.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs Tomoko Ken" Iruka called out.

"Yeah, beat him Sasuke-kun" the fan girls of the black-haired boy shouted with Ino and Sakura the loudest.

The two opponents walked onto the field and then formed the seal of confrontation.

"Begin" Iruka shouted

For a moment there was no movement on either side. Suddenly, Ken leaned left just in time to dodge Sasuke's punch. He jumped back hoping to gain more ground but was sent flying as Sasuke's foot connected with stomach. He hit the ground hard holding his midriff in pain. Iruka moved to call the match but decided against it as the brown haired boy struggled to get up. 'He has a strong will' Iruka thought. "As if getting up would change anything" Sasuke commented preparing his next attack. He moved fast and covered the distance between him and the brown haired boy. He brought his leg up for a kick but the brown haired reacted to it by ducking under it. Ken extended his foot in a sweeping motion knocking the Uchiha off his feet. Coming down, Sasuke brought back his arm and pushed himself up in a backflip landing back on his feet. He was forced to lean right as a fist came tearing through that space. Getting into the guard of his opponent, he delivered a kick to his solar plexus sending him up in the air then back to the ground. Iruka moved to check on the boy. He was still conscious but in pain. Seriously the Uchiha didn't know when to hold back.

The brooding Uchiha walked back with an evident smirk on his face.

"Awesome, Sasuke-kun is so cool" his fan-girls cheered

"Uzumaki Naruto Vs Inuzuka Kiba" Iruka called out as the two boys stepped forward for the last spar of the day.

"Same rules. Now Begin"

Kiba leapt into action as soon as Iruka had completed. As an Inuzuka he naturally had great speed and reflexes so in a straightforward attack his opponent would stand no chance. He covered the distance between them in no time bringing his arm forward for a punch. The blonde leaned left then right then getting into his guard, he kicked the boy square in the chest sending him to the ground.

'How is he keeping up with me at this speed' Kiba though holding his chest

'I had to hold back on that one. Wouldn't want to end the match right away' Naruto thought smiling at his opponent

"What is that all you've got dog boy" Naruto called out trying to taunt the boy. "If you manage to land a hit on me I'll help you with your fleas" he continued

Naruto knew that would hurt but he need to make the boy angry. After all an angry opponent always leaves his guard wide open.

"I don't have fleas" Kiba shouted angrily rushing toward the boy.

He brought his hand forward but his opponent dodged moving to the side. Naruto brought his legs forward tripping the angry Inuzuka. The boy couldn't stop as he was moving too fast. He hit the ground face flat. He got up with a busted lip and a bruised forearm.

"What, did I step on your tail?" Naruto taunted still grinning

Kiba brought his leg up aiming a kick at Naruto's head. The blonde leaned to the side easily dodging the kick and then getting into his guard he delivered a kick to Kiba's midriff sending him to the ground.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka pronounced moving forward to help the injured boy. 'He didn't even use his hands' he thought glancing at the blonde

Walking back Naruto thought about his match. 'Shit, I think I revealed too much. I need to graduate as the dead last. That's the only way I can guarantee that I won't be failed by the council. After all, they wouldn't fail their precious Uchiha'


End file.
